Brotherhood
by lil uchiha
Summary: After hazing goes wrong, a fraternity finds themselves in real trouble after everything that can go wrong does Rated M for language AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie Brotherhood.**

The ride to their first stop was silent. The red van rode down the empty streets; nearly all of the passengers nervous and scared. The driver, a young man named Connor Kent, scanned the streets looking for their first stop. Once he spotted it, Connor slowly pulled the van up to the side of the small gas station. The other four young men in the back felt the van stop and looked around at each other.

"Like I said," A 20 year old Roy Harper said looking at the three younger guys in front of him. "I wouldn't make you losers do anything I wouldn't do first."

He pulled a Richard Nixon mask over his face, pulled a small revolver out of his pocket, opened the van door, and ran out. The other three sat there dumbfounded at what he was doing.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this." said Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. He couldn't have expected one of his best friends would do something this stupid.

"I can't believe he expects us to do this." stated the smallest of the boys, Gar Logan. He was terrified. He had never in his wildest dreams thought of robbing a store, but if this was what it took to join a fraternity he would have to get over it.

"Look, here he comes!" The fourth occupant, Jaime Reyes said excitedly. He had done some crazy things at his young age but never anything like this.

Roy jumped in the car and slammed the door shut. "Drive!" he yelled at Connor and they took off down the road. He threw the small gun, his mask, and a small black bag into the middle of the van. Dick took the bag and dumped the contents into the middle of the floor. A small amount of money fell out.

"Dude, what the hell!" he shouted at Roy.

"We should just go back home right now!" said Gar frantically. "The cops have to be after us right now!"

"Calm down you little pussy's." Roy said calmly. "Connor, take us to the next spot."

"We're already here." Connor said with a small smirk on his face. They were pulled up to the back of another gas station.

Roy picked up the gun and mask and held them out to Jaime. "Just go in and get $19.30 from the register."

"Don't fucking do this!" Gar said panicked. He was sweating from both the heat in the back of the van and fear.

"This is completely illegal!" Dick tried to reason. "We could all go to jail!"

"Both of you shut up!" Roy demanded. He looked Jamie in the eyes. "Are you in or out?" He asked with a serious on his face. Jamie looked at Roy, then over to Dick and Gar, then back to Roy.

"Fuck." He mumbled before taking the mask and gun. He slipped the mask on before jumping out of the van and running out.

"What the fuck!" Gar yelled grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Dude we could get arrested, hell, we could even die!" Dick shouted, glaring at Roy.

"Calm down, nothing's going to happen." Roy said to the two pledges. He looked out the door just in time to see Jamie running back to the van, mask in hand along with a small bag and the gun. He jumped in the van and Roy closed the door behind him. Connor took off down the road to their next destination.

"Oh my god, that was fucking awesome!" Jamie said panting with a large grin on his face.

"What happened?" asked Dick slightly shocked that Jamie had gone through with it.

"What did you say?" Gar asked also shocked.

"It was like something out of a movie! I just went in, held up the gun, and was like 'Give me the fucking money and nobody gets hurt'" Jamie said, grin never leaving his face.

Both Gar and Dick looked at him incredulously until they felt the van stop again.

"Your turn Dick." He said holding out the mask and gun.

Dick looked at both and turned to look at Jamie and Gar. Jamie was nodding his head slightly while Gar was shaking his furiously.

"Don't do this dude!" Gar begged.

"Gar, shut the fuck up! Do this or your out. Just go in and get $19.30 because this fraternity was founded in 1930." Roy said calmly looking at Dick.

"Just do it!" Jamie encouraged.

Dick was still hesitant. "If we do this are we in?" Dick questioned. He was scared out of his mind.

"Did I say that? No. Just do it." Roy said. He was starting to get mad.

Dick looked around at everyone else once more before taking the mask and slipping it on. He snatched the gun from Roy and ran out of the van. He ran to the side of the gas station out of the view of the people in the van. He stopped and took a couple of deep breaths and ran forward and just before he was in front of the store someone grabbed him and pushed him into the wall.

"Calm down, calm down, it's just me." Dick opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he'd closed, and saw Victor Stone, a member of the fraternity he was pledging for. "Just take this," he handed Dick a small bag which he assumed was full of money, "and run back to the van in a few seconds." Dick nodded and removed his mask. All of that fear was for nothing. He was so relieved he couldn't help the large smile that came across his face. Vic smiled back at him. "Good job man, you did it." He patted Dick on the back, before walking over to his truck. He quickly turned around and said to Dick, "Don't tell the little guy about this." With that he jumped in his truck and drove off.

Dick waited for a few more seconds before taking off in a sprint back to the van. He jumped in and Connor took off.

"Oh god." Gar said tugging at hair as hard as he could. "Dude, how'd it go?"

"It was easy, the store was empty and he just gave me the money." Dick said directing a smile at Gar trying to relieve some of his tension. He looked over at Roy and Jamie and they were both grinning at him. Roy turned and looked at Gar.

"See, easy. Now it's your turn." He got the mask and gun from Dick and held them out to Gar.

"I can't do this!" Gar shouted. His nerves were starting to get the best of him. "The other pledges are doing this too right?"

"Yeah just like you, they want in." Roy said. "Now are you going to do this or not? Bitch or Bro? If not, I know some sororities that are looking for members." Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"It's gonna be fine. Just do i-"Dick started before being interrupted by Roy.

"Ah, ah, ah, shut up." Roy said glaring at Dick. He looked back to Gar. "Yes or no." He held the items closer to Gar.

"What do I say?"

"You say 'Hey I have a gun'. After that everything pretty much goes however you want it to." Roy said rolling his eyes.

Gar took them out of his hands slowly before staring at the mask. "I'll put on the mask before I go into the store." He opened the door and slowly walked out. Roy quickly shut the door behind him and all four guys broke out into laughter.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it." Roy laughed.

"I told you he wants in." Dick said with a smile on his face. Soon he would be in a fraternity with all of his best friends.

Gar ran over to the side of the small gas station and stopped. He looked down at the mask in his hands and tossed it on the ground. He walked up to the front and stopped at the door for a second. He quickly realized he had the gun in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked into the door and a small ding announced his arrival. He looked at the counter and saw a young man looking down with headphones on and a magazine sitting on the counter. He averted his gaze and walked to the back of the store. He stopped and looked around the store. It was empty, save the young man at the register and himself. He slapped himself across the face softly and took a deep breath before walking up to the cashier. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at him.

"Excuse me." He said softly. The man didn't look up. "Hey, excuse me." He said waving the gun around slightly.

"What's taking so long?" Roy asked, breaking the silence in the van. He pulled out his cellphone and called Vic.

"_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ Yo. Where are you guys at?" Vic said answering his phone.

"What do you mean where are we at? We're at the Stop n' Fill in Jump."

"…Did you say Jump? Vic said nervously.

"Which one did you think I fucking meant?" Roy said furiously before throwing his phone down and running to the store.

"Just give me the money!" Gar shouted at the cashier who still hadn't looked up. His finger was slowly tightening around the trigger. "Give me all the money now!" He stilled his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. His heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

*Ding*

"Gar!" Gar's eyes shot wide open in shock and he pointed the gun to the door. Without thinking he pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Roy nearly fell to the floor after Gar had pulled the trigger. Gar looked at the empty gun in his hands. "What the fuck?" he said slowly. He looked from Roy over to the cashier.

*Bang* Gar fell to the floor when the bullet penetrated his shoulder. He tried to get up and run but slipped on his blood on the floor. He crawled desperately to the back of the store as more shots rang out.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
